In Paris With You
by Soapie 7
Summary: Kurt, not even a day after breaking up with Blaine, and Sebastian meet each other in Paris. Based off the James Fenton poem. Quite angsty for me


**Hi. At 4 am on a Sunday, I decided to write an angsty Kurtbastian fic based on the poem "In Paris With You" by James Fenton. It's mainly told from Kurt's perspective, with mixes of Bas' aswell. Enjoy..or you know, the usual emotion you're supposed to get from an angsty fic.**

* * *

"Gay Face! What brings you to Paris?" Sebastian Smythe drawled when he spotted Kurt Hummel at his usual bar.

"An escape." The stormy-grey eyed boy whispered his voice raw from the sobbing.

_Don't talk to me of love. I've had an earful  
And I get tearful when I've downed a drink or two.  
I'm one of your talking wounded.  
I'm a hostage. I'm marooned.  
But I'm in Paris with you._

He and Blaine broke up at the airport on the way to their "romantic break" when Kurt got a text from Chandler – who he re-befriended back in New York a while back – telling Kurt to have fun on his vacation and that he'd get all the assignments he'd miss whilst away from school.

Naturally, Blaine got jealous and they argued. In the heat of the moment, Blaine told him he no longer wanted to be in a relationship and called things off, going back to the front desk to retrieve his bags and go back to their apartment so he could get his stuff and move, leaving Kurt to go to France by himself.

It had been 8 hours since them, he arrived in Paris not long ago, but he couldn't afford the hotel Blaine booked but found a sleazy motel to stay in for the night.

"An escape, huh?" Sebastian spoke up again, Kurt jumping slightly as he came back to the real world, away from his thoughts. "Where's Lover-Hobbit , is he getting your sappy honey-moon suite ready so you can play scrabble and tell each other how in love with each other you are?"

Kurt didn't do anything he would've done back in high school and insult him back. He didn't do anything a normal, mature person would do when they bumped into their old "acquaintance" in the middle of Paris and ask them why they were there.

He just downed his alcoholic beverage and forcefully kissed Sebastian on the lips. It took a minute or two until the taller boy reacted and his strong hands gripped Kurt's small waist, kissing back, both of them exploring each other's mouths with their tongues, both of them fighting for dominance. Both of them just being in the drunken moment, knowing they were going to do things they'd definitely regret the next morning. Before Sebastian had questioned it, Kurt had told him it was just told him he needed it, he needed to forget stupid Blaine and stupid fighting and just do something passionate but not violent.

_Yes I'm angry at the way I've been bamboozled  
And resentful at the mess I've been through.  
I admit I'm on the rebound  
And I don't care where are we bound.  
I'm in Paris with you._

They went back to Kurt's sleazy motel room, ripping clothes off and nipping at every piece of skin visible. The rest of it was blurred in sense of vision but, both Kurt and Sebastian remembered every word, taste, smell and touch of their supposed one night thing.

The next morning, however, Sebastian didn't seem to want to leave Kurt alone.

"So, what shall we do today, Tiger? The Notre Dame, Champs Elysées?" He questioned, lying in Kurt's uncomfortable bed, his toned body covered with the cheap, itchy bed covers.

_Do you mind if we do not go to the Louvre  
If we say sod off to sodding Notre Dame,  
If we skip the Champs Elysées_

"Sebastian," Kurt spoke calmly, looking at a hideous crack in the ceiling, "You know I told you last night why we slept together, right? To me, you're only a rebound, nothing more. I don't want to walk around Paris with you. There's a nice view from the murky window right there." And he nodded his head towards the only window in the small room.

"Do you want me to leave?" The green-eyed boy asked, already getting out of the bed to retrieve his things that were strewn messily across the tiled floor.

It took 5 minutes for Kurt to answer.

"No."

Sebastian hesitantly sat on the bed as the porcelain skinned boy faced him.

"Can we just stay here for the day? Talk about Paris, talk about you whilst I think about what I'm slowly becoming?"

_And remain here in this sleazy  
Old hotel room  
Doing this and that  
To what and whom  
Learning who you are,  
Learning what I am._

The ex-Warbler nodded slowly, still just slowly staring before leaning in and kissing Kurt again, dropping the bundle of clothes from his lap and pulling him towards the top of the bed, knowing perfectly well he's slowly getting addicted to Kurt Hummel, using him as a rebound for Blaine ditching him from a "romantic getaway". It would surely break him – maybe even both of them – when Sebastian leaves the motel room for reality.

_Don't talk to me of love. Let's talk of Paris,  
The little bit of Paris in our view.  
There's that crack across the ceiling  
And the hotel walls are peeling  
And I'm in Paris with you._

But, really? It's worth it, isn't it? He gets to at least enjoy the thing – the person – what will completely destroy him.

_Don't talk to me of love. Let's talk of Paris.__  
I'm in Paris with the slightest thing you do.__  
I'm in Paris with your eyes, your mouth__, __  
I'm in Paris with... all points south.__  
Am I embarrassing you? __  
I'm in Paris with you._

"I'm glad I found you in that bar last night," He mumbled in between their sloppy kisses.

"I'm glad I'm in Paris," Was Kurt's reply, barely above a whisper, "In Paris with you."

* * *

**Review. Just so giving you angst can make me feel better if you enjoyed/whatevered it?**

**Pwease :3**

**- Soapie 7 **


End file.
